


一个单纯的pwp

by Sudongxx26



Category: TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:13:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sudongxx26/pseuds/Sudongxx26
Summary: 轻微SM注意 射尿注意





	一个单纯的pwp

**Author's Note:**

> 轻微SM注意 射尿注意

这是他第一次决定踏出这一步，在和那个叫“郑”的男人聊骚三天之后。

郑是个S，他看过照片，照片里的人穿着西装笑得很正派，长得很帅，身材强壮得像只熊，刚好是他喜欢的类型。他们也视频过，隔着屏幕只能看见一双漂亮的骨节分明的手上下慢慢撸动着他尺寸可观的阴茎，黏液一点点从硕大的龟头流出来，沾湿下面旺盛的毛发。郑好像不是很爱说话，耳机里只能听见水渍声和自己喘息呻吟的声音。他在屏幕另一端，按照郑的指示，努力掰开自己的大腿用手指玩湿漉漉的后面，直到看着对方手淫的画面抽搐着小腹射出来。

“你合格了，我们可以见面。”

金在中认为这是一个机会，郑有一双漂亮极了的手，恰好他有一个很适合被打得通红的老是发痒的肉屁股，它们很配，他也应该习惯拥有一个主人。

他把自己从里到外清理得干干净净，连下面本来就数量可怜的毛发都一并剃掉，光秃秃地像个没发育完全的小孩儿，郑说他喜欢干净又年轻的。

比约好的时间提前到了酒店，金在中把所有衣服裤子塞进柜子里，只换上一条丁字裤，他照了照落地镜，圆润丰满的臀瓣在摇晃着刺激人的眼睛。郑说他会带一些工具来，听起来经验很丰富，金在中不想露怯，忙说自己也有，却被人严肃拒绝了。

“哪有猫咪给主人带玩具的？”

金在中觉得有点冷，把房间暖气开到最大。郑是个守时的人，因为房间门在约好的时间被人打开了。

郑比照片上还要帅，比想象中还要高。还是穿着西装，外套，马甲，衬衫，领带，一件不落。金在中不知道他是做什么的，所以也不知道他是刚下班，还是特意换了衣服。

“看来你已经准备好了。”

郑脱下外套，露出里面有黑色暗纹的马甲布料，

“那我们就直接开始吧。”

他说话干脆利落又有条不紊，实在是看不出这样一个规矩的人能有这种隐秘的性癖。但他越是表现得熟练又漫不经心，金在中的腿越是抖得厉害，期待盖过恐惧。

“从现在开始，你必须要叫我主人。”

“嗯..”

郑从口袋里拿出一条黑色皮质项圈，中间的铃铛上刻着“JH‘s”，他慢慢帮金在中戴上，因为尺寸刚好合适而露出满意的表情。

“那我要叫你什么？jaelly？”

jaelly是他的聊天室名字，要是在做爱时被人喊出来，实在是过于羞耻。看着郑的眼睛，金在中忍不住地说了真名。

“在中。”

郑挑挑眉，继续在口袋里翻找。金在中就坐在他旁边，光裸的大腿忍不住地磨蹭着粗糙的西装裤，郑的大腿肌肉也很发达，他甚至想立刻挪动屁股坐上他的大腿冒犯，让人用滚烫的巴掌重重地惩罚他。当那双漂亮的手轻轻触碰到他的脖子，夹着丁字裤的下面就开始发热泛水了。金在中突然有点后悔，他饿了太久，郑对于他而言刺激又太过强烈，他担心自己会表现得像个荡妇。

感觉到了他的躁动，郑只是眯了眯眼睛，任由还没接受过他的调教的发情猫咪做一些自以为隐秘的小动作。等到那人按捺不住地越凑越近，脚踝几乎要蹭上他的小腿，他才抓着头发把人拖上床。

“主人让你动你才能动，明白吗？”

金在中呜咽着点头，他头发被揪得发痛，可是被引导和命令的快感盖过了疼痛，脖子上的铃铛晃出一阵响声。

“趴好，屁股抬起来。”

金在中听话地跪趴着，他偶尔也会用这种姿势自慰，用后面柔软的地方咬着跳蛋或者按摩棒，屁股表演似的胡乱扭动着，再伸出一只手撸动前面和床单摩擦着的阴茎，想象着某个并没有实际形象的男人把热气喷在自己敏感的背上，让自己发颤。而现在这个性幻想对象终于有了具体的样貌，那就是郑。

郑还在口袋里翻翻找找，时不时往他这边看看。金在中撑着手臂发抖，他偷偷打量着那人，郑表情很严肃，像那种高中时代极度严格负责的班长，浓密的眉毛和高挺又笔直的鼻梁似乎都在暗示着主人优秀的性能力，唇边的小小黑痣让人忍不住想舔上去。金在中在视频里见过郑的尺寸惊人的阴茎，此时的他想不到别的，腰渐渐地往下塌，只能任由藏在臀瓣中间的饥渴入口不停收缩着，透明的液体顺着臀缝弄湿肉感十足的大腿根。

郑终于停止了动作，手指顺着金在中脖子上的项圈一点点往下抚摸，揉按过一截一截突出的脊椎骨，手指停留在尾椎上。

金在中被刺激得撑不住手，上半身跌在床上，大口喘着气，只有圆圆的肉屁股还保持着拱起的姿势。

“想要主人玩儿你的脏屁股吗？”

郑的手指还在腰腹上恶劣地游走，想要听到满意的答案。金在中自学成才：

“是的...嗯....主人。”

郑好像很满意，他喜欢听话又漂亮的宠物，喜欢百分百的服从。他不紧不慢地挽起衬衫袖子，看了看旁边摆好的黑色皮质手套，却又放弃了他们，一双大手直接抚摸上金在中发着颤的圆润屁股。

他的手轻轻摸过浑圆的边界，勾勒出饱满的形状，丰满腻滑的臀肉就像有了自己的生命一样拼命往指缝里钻。手刚一碰到，金在中就忍不住地浪叫起来，他面颊烧得绯红，郑的手很烫，正使劲揉捏着他的屁股，他忍不住回头看，原本洁白如玉的丰满部位被人一点点搓揉着变成粉红色。骨节分明的小麦色大手在上面不停揉捏挤压着，一会儿掰开两边臀瓣，露出藏在中间的湿漉漉粉色小口，一会儿又使劲往里挤压，让臀缝被止不住的爱液沾湿，泛着淫靡的光泽。

“喜欢看？”

手里的触感太好，郑玩得停不下来，谁知道看起来瘦弱的小猫能有一个这样肉欲十足又敏感万分的屁股，这实在是超出他的预料。

“嗯...想看...”

“在中好色哦，是坏猫咪，要惩罚。”

郑把手拢成巴掌，有技巧地一下一下轻轻拍打在金在中已经被揉出水而充血通红的臀瓣上，臀肉泛着粉色，水波一样随着节奏晃荡着。

“呃啊啊....主人.....嗯..好痒呀......”

眼前的肉屁股扭个不停，金在中还嗷呜乱叫着，混合着铃铛清脆的声音，让人眼红又火大。郑一下用了力，啪地一声留下一个艳红的手掌印。

“怎么骚成这样？”

金在中爽得几乎要射，郑一下下打得他逐渐失去了理智，急着追求更高程度的肉体刺激。他想要郑再凶一点，甚至想要他巨大的肉棒快点直接操进来。

“屁股...呜呜呜呜...想被哥哥打......”

又是啪的一声，郑没留力气，另一边臀瓣也立刻被拍得肿肿的。

“谁准你叫我哥哥了？教不好的蠢猫。”

这一下倒是直接把人打射了，金在中呜咽一声就往下塌。郑这时却开始来了兴致，捞起那人塌下去的腰，对着丰满湿滑的臀肉边打边捏，每一下都不留余力，直到屁股肿得更大，每一寸都布满红痕。

郑的手劲很大，金在中分不清是爽还是痛，但这都是他想要的。他刚射过的阴茎又随着痛感一阵阵发硬，嘴里配合地发出呜咽和浪叫，刺激着作恶的人已经掩盖不住的施虐欲望。

“坐过来，手给我。”

束缚绳太粗糙，金在中皮肤奶酪一样细嫩，郑还不想那么快把人搞出血，于是慢慢摘下领带，把金在中伸过来的双手捆在一起。

疼痛褪去，金在中只觉得屁股又痒又麻，像是有无数蚂蚁在上面啃噬，再好的床单也磨得他坐立不安，眼前是郑解开的衣领和凸出的喉结。喉结随着那人的呼吸缓缓滚动着，脸颊旁边不知什么时候积聚的汗珠顺着下巴往下滴。金在中也不知道自己哪里来的勇气，突然前倾身子，讨好地轻轻舔掉滑落在那人喉结上的汗水。

金在中眼眶里带着眼泪，长长的眼角还泛着红，粉色的舌头吐出来，露出圆圆的舌尖，他眼角和脸颊上的痣让这个画面更加动人。郑从看见他的照片时起就觉得，这是一双很适合因为不正常的快感而流泪的眼睛。金在中确实也是他最喜欢的类型，漂亮淫荡而不下贱。

郑又让他趴好，扯烂他不知何时变得湿漉漉的丁字裤，拿出准备好的狐狸尾巴给他戴上，被掰开的粉色穴口一张一合，慢慢把肛塞吃了进去。灰白色的毛尾巴搔在红肿敏感的屁股和大腿根上，肛塞上还带着一圈磨人的小小突起，金在中痒得喘不过气。他双手被捆在一起，帮不上自己任何忙，只能不停扭动着腰和屁股，浅浅的肛塞刺激着里面收缩着分泌出更多液体，金在中卖力地撅着屁股，希望郑可以帮帮他。

“主人...嗯嗯嗯...难受......”

尾巴随着他的身体晃动，搔得人更痒。郑发现自己十分喜欢看金在中发浪的样子，他像极了一只发情却听话的漂亮猫咪。郑拿出手机偷偷拍了几张，还录了视频，其实这是不符合他们提前定好的协议的，他也是第一次做出这种不合规矩的事。

金在中等了很久，也没有等到想象中的进一步触碰，他敏感的情绪得不到照顾，眼泪一直往下掉，沾湿了枕头。

“主人找个东西，宝贝要乖，等我一会儿。”

郑的声音低沉得可怕，拍拍金在中的屁股，又开始在口袋里翻找。金在中干脆不忍了，呜呜地哭出声来。他第一次和人约，做好了忍受一切肉体疼痛的心理准备，却从没想过要忍受这样放置着的痛苦。

身后传来打火机的声音，金在中回头看，那人正拿着一根艳红色的蜡烛点着，草莓的香气渐渐弥漫开来。

“以前玩过吗？”

金在中咬着嘴唇摇摇头，他不知道自己能不能适应这样的温度，但心里逐渐涌上的期待是无法忽视的，而且，郑穿着西装拿着蜡烛摇晃的样子简直就像天神一样。被撑开的下面收缩得更厉害，金在中已经忍不住开始想象，红色的蜡油一点点通过郑的手在自己白皙皮肤上滑开一条条纹路的色情样子。

郑缓缓摸过他的背，炽热的大手安抚小猫一样来回摩挲着。

“不要怕，会很舒服的，很适合你。”

金在中被摸得舒服，郑的声音故意放得温柔，哄得他快化成一滩水，委屈一下就都收住了。

郑端着蜡油一点点往下滴，鲜红色的液体在那人嫩白的腰背上缓缓往下淌，绕过浅浅的腰窝，最后凝固成薄薄的一层红蜡。每滴下一滴，趴着的人的身体就颤抖一下。金在中已经分不清是痛还是爽，抬着头大口喘着气，狐狸尾巴跟着一甩一甩的。

郑很满意他的反应，奖励似的把又烧好的蜡油顺着尾椎骨滴洒在金在中发着颤的红肿屁股上，看起来就像是被鞭子抽出了血，毛茸茸的尾巴也沾上了红色。

“呃啊，烫......”

他的小猫转过头来望他，委屈的表情却被郑看出了更多的勾引，脖子上写着他名字的铃铛发出清脆的响声。

“那宝贝喜欢还是不喜欢？”

郑轻轻擦掉那人屁股上干掉的烛块，下面果然已经留下了浅浅的痕迹。金在中的屁股长得很漂亮，郑觉得它现在更漂亮了。

“喜.....喜欢嗯.....”

金在中根本不好意思说自己刚才又爽得射了一次，他是一直知道自己在性爱上有M倾向的，但从没想过会到这种程度。从郑开始给他戴上专属项圈开始，他就巴不得要死在这人手下才好，这种念头把他自己都吓了一大跳。

郑也不再说话，把他翻了个面，俯身含住胸前柔软粉嫩的小点。灵巧的牙齿和舌尖把乳头吸得鼓鼓的，金在中又痒又麻，忍不住低下头去看，郑掰开他的双腿架在腰上，好看的五官还正埋在胸前，挺立的鼻梁蹭着柔软的肌肉。乳头一遍又一遍地被人含住又放开，金在中只觉得下面也跟着一阵发紧，后面早就湿软得一塌糊涂，幸好有肛塞堵着才不会流出水。又挺立起来的阴茎和郑鼓胀着的胯下磨蹭在一起，隔着布料都能感受到它跳动着的热度，引得人忍不住地想去蹭，他也确实这么做了。

郑被他拙劣的勾引逗得发笑，金在中就像一小块无意间买到的草莓味奶油点心，是他最喜欢的口味，喜欢得舍不得一口咽下去，要含在嘴里等他慢慢融化。

“都说了不要乱动，不听话是要被罚的。”

但他还是作出生气的样子，因为他刚认识的猫咪好像最吃这一套，只要他稍微凶一点，那人便软得动都动不了。

漂亮的嫩红乳尖沾满了自己的口水，微肿地发着抖，可郑好像觉得还有点不够，端起又蓄满蜡油的蜡烛，把艳红的蜡油一点点滴在上面，胸前雪白的一片顿时被染得淫靡不堪。

“呜啊.....主人嗯....痛.....”

郑坏心眼地伸手去摸金在中依然挺立着的下面，性器顶端还噗噗冒着水，一点也没有因为疼痛而变软的迹象。

“明明很喜欢嘛....”

金在中觉得自己简直就要被这人玩儿死，红肿着的乳头的问题还没有解决，阴茎突然又被人握住来回撸动，郑的手法非常熟练，从上到下每个部位都照顾到了，比他自己自慰不知道舒服多少倍。

射出来的东西被人坏心眼地涂抹到小腹上，金在中想遮住自己的眼睛不要去看，手腕却还被捆着动弹不了，只能虚着眼睛对着郑颜色逐渐变深的眼神。

紧接着是拉开拉链的声音，郑把内裤连着被金在中的体液弄脏的西裤一起脱下，滚烫硕大的阴茎一下打在金在中大腿根部，热得像是要把那里柔嫩的皮肤烧掉。金在中还没来得及反应，小穴里吞吐着的肛塞一下子就被扯掉了，大家伙没打招呼就挤了进来，一寸一寸往最深的地方顶，把湿软的穴肉慢慢完全操开了。

郑比他买的任何一个按摩棒都要大，金在中觉得身体简直要被撕裂。可是疼痛和完全被填满带来的却是难以言喻的快感，肚子都被操得胀鼓鼓的。穴里的嫩肉忍不住地吸吮着插进来的热热的大家伙，勾得郑忍不住地往上顶弄。

“宝贝儿里面好骚啊，全是水，骚透了。”

郑一边用力往里操着，一边伸手揉他的屁股，像是有默契一般，每一下都磨到金在中最舒服的地方，让他除了浪叫再发不出别的声音。

“啊.....那边儿.....主人嗯嗯.....”

“被别的男人干了多少次了？嗯？”

调情的话在金在中耳朵里却变了味道，别人可以随便议论他，但这话从郑嘴里说出来，居然让他觉得说不上来的委屈，鼻子都酸了。

“哪...哪有别的...呜...明明就主人一个.....”

郑停止了抽动，捉了人的手挂在自己脖子上。

“所以你这是第一次？”

他从没在意过约炮对象的性经历，作为一个S，经验丰富的伴侣反而能给他更大的满足。依金在中的条件和今晚的表现怎么看也不像没有过这方面的经验，但他也十分坦诚不会说谎，郑只是觉得有点吃惊。

金在中更别扭了，明明下面还因为那人突然停止的动作不满地收缩着，却也扭着头臭着脸不愿意看人，眼泪说着就要往下掉。

“你..要是不信就出去。”

“怎么不信？”

郑只觉得今天是捡到了宝，他开始反思自己的粗暴，想去亲亲发脾气的小猫生气嘟起的嘴，却被人躲来躲去不给亲。

“宝贝儿舍得我出去？”

金在中早就哭得眼泪汪汪，一边轻轻摇头，用兔子一样红的大眼睛抬头盯着他看。

“主人.......呜.......”

郑被这样的撒娇刺激得不轻，下面瞬间又涨大几分，像是要把嫩穴撑破，激得人只好挂在他身上喘气。

金在中被人托着屁股抱起来，重心全部落在连接处，肉棒一下操到了更深的地方，金在中只觉得腰腹一阵酸软，腿使不上力地往下掉。郑抱着他下了床，他的腰腹力量和大腿肌肉发达得可怕，毫不费力地踩着柔软的地毯抱着人走到落地镜前边。

“那在中就好好看看....主人怎么操的你....嗯？”

金在中被人转了个方向，上半身压到冰凉的镜子上，为了不摔下去，只能用手臂小心撑着。大腿被郑从后面托着分开，发烫的肉棒从后面不留余力地向里顶弄着，每顶一次，屁股上的软肉就被人炽热的腹肌蹭得发痒，黏腻的液体被塞进又带出，湿答答往地毯上滴。

金在中简直被操得没了力气，郑却还故意从敏感点旁边擦过，有时候还故意在里面打着圈，搅出淫靡的水声，舒服却又不满足的感觉让他几乎到了崩溃边缘，只好自己往下扭动屁股，配合郑进攻的节奏，把最敏感的地方送到体内作恶的东西顶端去。

“嗯嗯嗯....好奇怪啊....不要...不要看了...呜呜.....”

金在中不敢看镜子，镜子里的自己像被人把着尿的小孩，双腿不知羞耻地大开，最柔嫩隐秘的部位还不停主动吞吐着尺寸可怕的肉棒。即使自己早已全身泛红，可郑的肤色还是比他深一些，那人胯部卖力地向上快速挺动着，漂亮的大腿肌肉也跟着颤抖。

“为什么不要看？我们宝贝现在多漂亮...”

“嗯嗯.....好奇怪.....”

“哈啊....呜....怎么.....怎么这么舒服.....”

金在中爽得嘴一直微张着合不拢，粉嫩的小舌头也吐在外面喘气，口水顺着呻吟流了出来，沿着下巴沾湿了郑给他的项圈，勾得身后的人拉过他的头要亲。他放弃似的看着镜子里人的表情，任由他眯着眼变得更加淫荡。前面性器一晃一晃的，龟头磨蹭着冰凉的镜面，后面被人操得又舒服又痛，快感一波波叠加，前面抽搐着又想要射，却什么也射不出来，只好干巴巴地硬着。

“主人.....呜...我难受.......嗯啊....”

“不要了嗯.....受不了....”

可他红肿着的屁股却还在不知足的主动吃着肉棒，郑只当他是在害羞撒娇，他的宝贝里面咬他咬得紧得要命，又湿又热，他根本不想停下来，于是更加卖力地抽插顶弄着，谁知道过了一会儿，小穴里一阵痉挛，嫩肉发了疯似的绞着他不放，逼得他还没来得及拔出就悉数射在了里面。

前面传来稀里哗啦的流水声，金在中目光涣散地从镜子里看着他，然后才低着头开始抽泣。郑赶紧把人放下来抱着，尿液溅了满地。金在中把头埋进人怀里，羞耻的眼泪流得停不下来，不愿意去看身后一片狼藉。

“哎...在中...宝贝儿....对不起...是我错了.....”

他拍着人的背哄着，可是爱干净的小猫好像无法容忍自己被人操出了尿这样出格的行为，眼泪还是流个不停。

“呜呜呜....主人....脏....好脏...呜......”

金在中越哭越大声，郑只好赶紧抱着人进了浴室。浴缸的水还在放，郑把金在中手上的领带解开扔掉，那人却还抱着他不愿意撒手，郑也顺水推舟地把人圈进怀里亲，浑身都摸了个遍，直到把嘴唇咬肿，发现自己下面又起了反应，肿得比刚才还要大。

金在中脸又红了，眼睛里虽然还带着委屈，却咬着嘴唇就上手去摸。

“真的好大哦....怎么长这样的.....”

郑舔舔嘴唇，

“今天宝贝这么乖，奖励你吃棒棒糖好不好？”

金在中乖巧地跪下来，他下半身早就软得使不上力，只好整个人靠在郑的腿上，粗大的阴茎冒着热气打着他的脸，嫣红的小嘴吐出粉色的小肉舌头，舔棒棒糖一样一点点舔舐着硕大的柱身，底部的旺盛毛发扎得他柔嫩的皮肤发痒，舔了个遍之后，再收着牙齿从龟头一点点吃了进去，用舌头一下一下卖力地抵着龟头舔舐，发出咕唧的声音。金在中早就想这么做了，从他们第一次视频那天起就想，即使郑的性器大得他根本就含不下，口水包不住地从嘴巴边缘流出来。

“主人的...嗯.....好吃....”

郑只觉得又爽又憋的难受，直接拎着人进了浴缸。金在中跪在他面前，眼里除了眼泪就是毫不掩饰的欲望，漂亮的脸蛋讨好地磨蹭着还在发胀的性器，时不时用可怜兮兮的眼神看他一眼，腰上屁股上还全是自己施暴的痕迹。

郑慢慢地解开自己的衬衫扣子，虽然这是第一次见面，但幸好他们以后还会有很多时间。


End file.
